O Pesadelo Morroc
by Luna Caellian
Summary: Essa “história” se passa em Rune Midgard, com personagens verdadeiros de Ragnarok online, onde Luna e Kyosuke enfrentam vários desafios para tentar impedir que o retono de Satan Morroc transforme a vida em um real pesadelo.


Essa "história" se passa em Rune Midgard, com personagens verdadeiros de Ragnarok online, por isso "história", todos os nomes de classes, skills, locais e monstros estão como são realmente no jogo, e bem chega de enrolação!! Espero que gostem e se tiverem alguma dúvida é só mandar uma review que a gente responde.

Legenda: Textos em _itálico_: narração de algum personagem ou de ações.

Textos normais: fala de personagens.

_Em algum lugar nos arredores de Prontera mais uma noite passava tranquilamente..._

- É Falco, quem diria que eu um dia teria uma responsabilidade tão grande nas costas... - _Falco era inteligente, e apesar de não poder falar sempre prestava atenção no que Luna dizia a ele _– A um ano atrás eu era uma simples archer, que sempre se ferrava no que começava, e acredito que ninguém daria um tostão furado, mas quando consegui me tornar uma hunter recebi a missão mais importante de todas, impedir Satan Morroc de reviver, hunters mais poderosos e mais experientes ficaram furiosos com a decisão de enviar uma novata como eu, mas não tiveram escolha, eu também não tive escolha em aceitar ou não, e tive de sair a procura de respostas pra muitas perguntas que não souberam ou não quiseram me responder quando fui escolhida, a principal delas é: "Quais são os outros destinados a mesma missão?", conforme me foi dito, cada guilda escolherá um representante para essa missão, mas como era impossível saber qual seria o escolhido por cada uma, ficaria por nossa própria conta encontrar cada um deles e trocar informações a respeito. Logo após receber a notícia, eu recebi você como companheiro e a partir daí você conhece a história.

_Luna Caelliam, é uma jovem hunter, de estatura media, cabelos negros, decidida, corajosa e muito teimosa, que mesmo sem saber quase nada a respeito de Satan Morroc, como impedir o mal que está por vir e quem mais estava envolvido nisso, cumpriria sua missão de qualquer maneira. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que tinha coragem, também tinha receio de não conseguir sozinha e isso era algo que a preocupava muito desde o inicio._

- Ontem por acaso encontrei Kyosuke, um monk, que por incrível que pareça é também um dos enviados, mas assim como eu ainda não sabe muita coisa a respeito da missão, eu também não sei muito sobre ele sei apenas que... Está na hora de EU dormir...

Acorda monk!! Eu quero dormir!! _– Kyosuke dormia enquanto Luna vigiava... e pensava na vida... mas acabara de acordar com os gritos dela._

- Cara que saco. A gente nem pode dormir em paz...ai ai tudo bem garota vai dormir que eu assumo daqui.

_Kyosuke Nanbu é um Monk jovem, de estatura média, forte, com cabelos curtos de cor castanho escuro. É meio preguiçoso mas quando começa a fazer algo não para até alcançar seus objetivos. Recebeu a missão de impedir a ressurreição de Satan Morroc de seu mestre Daowen da Abadia de Santa Capitolina onde treinou no caminho dos monges. Não tinha muito interesse pela missão mas, o fato de poder se tornar mais poderoso durante a jornada o atraiu a cumpri-la e também para ser grato a Daowen e os outros monges da abadia pelo treinamento que ele tinha recebido._

- Sabe passarinho, não sei como você atura essa sua dona.Que mania de ser mandona hein. Se bem que acho que você não escolheu sua dona né? Pelo visto vai ser uma longa noite e eu vou ter que vigiar então paciência.

_E então após uma noite monótona e tranqüila, finalmente amanhece..._

- Ei, acorde sua preguiçosa, nós temos uma longa viagem pela frente, e o Deserto de Sograt é muito rigoroso com quem passa por ele. Pare de babar ai e vamos logo!!!

- A ta... Devagar com isso... Você já estava acordado esqueceu??? _Luna levanta com preguiça e começa a arrumar suas coisas. _Não esqueça que eu estou nessa roubada á apenas duas semanas...

- Ah sim e você acha que eu estou nisso á muito tempo?Eu só comecei essa jornada á algumas semanas e fui pra Payon procurar por pistas e acabei encontrando só uma Hunter preguiçosa...

- Ei preguiçosa nada!! Você que não sabe viver em sociedade!

- Erm, até onde eu sei a abadia é bem próxima da maior cidade de Rune Midgard, eu não vivo numa vila no meio da floresta...

- Aff... Vamos Falco... Eu não preciso de ajuda nisso... _Sai andando na direção oposta a qual deveria seguir..._

- Erm, senhorita Hunter acho que você está indo pro lado errado... _Pega ela e a deixa pendurada pelo capuz a virando na direção certa._

- Ta bom! Ta bom! Estamos a quantos dias de Morroc? _Fala de cara amarrada._

- Creio que uns dois dias ou mais. Que cara é essa? Cara feia pra mim é fome.

- Não que eu não esteja com fome, mas já que vamos viajar juntos dava pra ser mais gentil com as pessoas?

- Ah sim falou a senhorita gentileza em pessoa...

- Não sei por que fala assim de mim... Me conhece a apenas uma semana não pode tirar tais conclusões... E também, estamos perdendo muito tempo aqui discutindo! Vamos logo já que não temos outra escolha a não ser atravessar esse maldito deserto...

_Após dois longos três dias viajando pelo escaldante Deserto de Sograt, os dois aventureiros avistam a Cidade de Morroc ao longe._

- Olha lá, finalmente estamos chegando... Estou exausta, não agüento mais essa areia toda... _Cai sentada na areia_. Não vejo a hora de tomar um banho e descansar na "sombra"...

- É realmente nem eu agüento mais esse bando de Desert Wolves e Scorpions que ficam incomodando o tempo todo e esse calor escaldante. Graças a Deus chegamos a Morroc. _Fala com cara de cansado._

- É... ai ai... Vamos logo porque a cada passo que dou dá impressão de que a cidade se afasta mais... F_ala com voz desanimada do mesmo modo que seus passos._

_Algumas (longas) horas depois, eles chegam á entrada de Morroc e olham tudo procurando por água, lógico._

- Onde podemos encontrar água agora senhor soldado???

- Creio que vocês poderão encontrar água em alguns poços espalhados pela cidade e também nos oásis próximos. _Indica o soldado na entrada da cidade._

- Ah, sim muito obrigado. _Kyosuke agradece._

_Sem perder muito tempo os dois se dirigem á um dos poços próximos e bebem água até saciar a sede. Logo após eles se instalam em um Hotel e começam a planejar seus passos._

_Eles mal podiam imaginar o que o destino lhes preparava para os próximos dias..._

Bem esse é o primeiro capitulo de "O Pesadelo Morroc", logo logo vem mais...

Mas o que será que vem por aí? Não percam... Muitos mistérios, perigos e aventuras aguardam nosso dois aventureiros...

E já sabem, qualquer dúvida REVIEW! Responderemos com prazer

**Luna e Kyosuke**


End file.
